


I-I like you, you idiot!

by poppinparties



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), bandori - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Suave, Arikasu canon king, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tsunderes, teasing kasumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinparties/pseuds/poppinparties
Summary: Arisa has something important to tell Kasumi. If only she'd stop being so (cute) annoying...!
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	I-I like you, you idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to "i... i never said love!" for the millionth time and i just had to write some kasuari ok i love them so much

Arisa paused by the door into Circle's practice studio. To her surprise, Kasumi was already here, sitting with her back to Arisa. Random Star was in her hands, of course. She was tuning it up, humming a merry little tune to herself, blissfully unaware of the fact that Arisa had arrived.

Good. Good. That gave Arisa a little more time to think.

She knew what she needed to say... but how exactly was she going to go about saying it...? That was the question that remained.

It didn't help that she was already annoyed at Kasumi without the high-spirited vocalist saying a single word to her. She had made sure to give Kasumi the wrong time, telling her she'd booked their one on one practice session a whole hour later than the current time - guaranteeing that she'd get in some solo practice, that she'd clear her head a little, think about what she wanted to say when Kasumi eventually showed up.

No... what she _needed_ to say.

And now, Kasumi had had the nerve to arrive _before_ Arisa and spoil all her plans! God. That girl would never stop finding ways to piss Arisa off, even without meaning to...

~~At least, Arisa hoped she wouldn't.~~

With a sigh, she reluctantly stepped into the studio, the door shutting behind her with a soft _click_. The sound caused Kasumi to lift her head from the guitar. "Arisa? Is that you?"

"No, it's Blockberry Creative. I'm here to scout you for our new idol group," Arisa scoffed as she crossed the room, sitting down beside Kasumi and nudging her. "Of _course_ it's me, stupid. Who else?"

"Hmm..." Kasumi put her hand to her chin as she pondered the question. Arisa took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand back down, ruining her expression of wisdom. "Rhetorical question, Kasumi! Anyway, what are you doing here? I said practice was at five, not four."

"I was bored!" Kasumi whined, her face doing that ~~adorable~~ droopy thing that made her look like a sad cat. "So I came here and asked Marina if the studio was free, and she said you'd already booked it for us! So I decided I'd wait for you." Then her eyes narrowed, and she regarded Arisa with almost comical suspicion. Arisa gulped minutely. "Heeeeeeey, Arisa. If you thought practice was at five, why are _you_ here?"

"U-umm!" Arisa sputtered, her face flushed as her mind raced to come up with an explanation. She'd had it proven to her time and time again that Kasumi wasn't as dumb as she seemed, and yet she still managed to surprise Arisa. She supposed that was one of the things she ~~loved~~ liked most about her friend. "S-same reason as you! I guess! But you beat me to it... oh well." That didn't sound convincing at all, and Arisa knew it.

~~For someone who spent so much of her life lying to others and to herself, she wasn't much good at it.~~

Fortunately for Arisa, Kasumi bought her flustered explanation, a wide grin replacing the suspicious expression almost immediately. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm happy! That means we can practice together even longer!" She declared, before pulling Arisa into a hug, nudging Random Star around her body so it wouldn't press into Arisa's stomach.

"Too close! Too close!" Arisa complained, pushing Kasumi away ~~ignoring how much she wanted to put her arms around her and never let go~~ and brushing off her dress haughtily. "Remember what we said about asking, Kasumi?"

"...Do it?" Kasumi guessed with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, exactly. Very good," Arisa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Now just employ that practice in real life and you're golden."

"Wow, thanks for the lesson, Arisa-sensei!" Kasumi's earnest tone would have made anyone else outside of PoPiPa think she was being genuine, but that faint smug smirk on her lips would immediate be noticed by any of her bandmates (and especially Arisa, who liked to think she knew Kasumi the best).

"Oh, shut up," Arisa huffed, arms folded. "If you were my pupil I'd have you flunked out in the first week."

"Aww..." Kasumi pouted. ~~She looked so cute~~. "You're so mean, Arisa...!" Arisa elbowed her, flushing red in the face. "I- I said shut up!!! Moron!!!" Almost immediately, the smirk reappeared on Kasumi's face, bigger and far more smug than before. "Aww~ I'm just teasing you, Arisa!" In typical Kasumi fashion, she leaned in close to Arisa's face, ~~close enough to kiss~~ and whispered.

"After all, you're so cute when you're annoyed~."

For a moment, they stayed like that, one face irritated and flushed, the other smug and composed, both mere inches apart.

And then the irritated one finally decided to choke out, "A-are we gonna practice or what?" To which the smug one, immediately becoming decidedly less smug, smiled from ear to ear and cheered her agreement.

Arisa walked to her keyboard as Kasumi finished tuning up Random Star, her heart beating a mile a minute, her face still tomato-red. _God_. She couldn't keep letting Kasumi get the better of her like that. She'd been seconds away from ruining her entire plan for the day by almost ki... killing her! Yes, that was it. She could have throttled that idiot guitarist.

~~That idiot guitarist that she would never actually lay a finger on. She would never forgive herself if she did anything to hurt Kasumi~~.

When Random Star was in tune, Kasumi giving it a few experimental strums just to make sure, the two girls began their practice. It was easier said than done, without Saaya or Rimi there to provide most of their rhythm, but Arisa and Kasumi knew how to perform in synch after these many months of being in PoPiPa together. They began with one of their easier songs, Tokimeki Experience, and it went well. Kasumi's voice sounded especially good today. She must have been training recently.

~~Arisa especially liked how her own voice sounded with it during the chorus.~~

  
When they finished that song mostly without a hitch, they moved on to something a little more difficult with Senbonzakura. That was probably one of Arisa's favourite covers they'd done... and not just because it had a lot of keyboard. It suited Kasumi's voice perfectly. She sounded gorgeous.

~~She _was_ gorgeous~~.

Then, once they felt they'd nailed that one, Kasumi pondered what song to do next.

"Hmm... I can't choose! I love all our songs so much!" She exclaimed, looking at Arisa for help. "You pick one, Arisa! Any song or cover you like!"

And there it was.

The perfect opportunity.

"Um... w-well, there is one..." Arisa fidgeted, feeling herself get cold feet. She already regretted saying anything. "No. Stupid idea. Never mind, Kasumi."

"No, c'mon! You gotta tell me now, Arisa! Which song?" Kasumi pleaded, jumping up and down a little with her hands clasped in front of her chest. "It's gonna be great, whatever it is! I mean, it's one of our songs! It has to be!"

Arisa swallowed. One look at Kasumi's face and she decided, once and for all, to bite the bullet.

"You remember when we each wrote a song about ourselves a while ago?" Kasumi nodded eagerly. "...Do you still remember mine?"

In lieu of answering, Kasumi began to sing. **_"CHOMAMA CHOMAMAMA CHOTTO MATTE CHOTTO - "_**

"Yeah, yeah, that one!" Arisa huffed, quickly getting Kasumi to shut up. The longer this went on, the more time she'd have to back out. "You remember your chords?"

Kasumi puffed out her chest. "Of course!" She beamed. "Great idea, Arisa. I love your song! I wish we got to perform it more often. Your voice is so pretty! Just like Arisa herself~"

"Sh-shut up," Arisa mumbled, blushing faintly. "Don't say things you don't mean. A-anyway! Let's start?"

"Let's start!" Kasumi punched the air. "Let's perform Chomama Chomamama!"

"It's called 'I Never - !" Arisa spluttered, then stopped, seemingly unable to bring herself to actually say the song's title. Now that she was actually going through with this... it seemed stupid. Childish. She felt ashamed of it, of herself.

~~That was one of the things she loved best about Kasumi. She was never ashamed of Arisa, no matter how much she pushed her away.~~

Kasumi giggled. "I know what it's called, silly. Just teasing."

And with that, they began, Arisa playing the opening keyboard and Kasumi the guitar solo, before it was time for Arisa to sing. With a deep breath, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

She was immediately conscious of how her voice sounded. High, reedy, nasal. Nowhere near as natural or as beautiful as Kasumi's. She began to shrink in on herself, and almost stopped entirely.

Then she saw Kasumi's face.

Bright, hopeful, adoring. With a sparkling grin ~~that made Arisa's heart pound~~ from ear to ear, she nodded, encouraging Arisa to keep going. 

Arisa remembered who she had written this song for. 

And so she continued.

For her.

Her fingers moved across the keyboard with practiced ease as she sang, pouring her heart out with every word of her ~~declaration of love~~ song. Kasumi's guitar and occasional vocals were the perfect backup.

With every word, every key, every chord, Arisa's resolve strengthened.

She needed to tell her why she'd written this song.

_"Just wait a little while, until the day I can be honest, okay?"_

That day would be today. 

_"Next time we meet, my true, honest feelings..."_

She wouldn't let any feelings of embarrassment or annoyance, any urge to lie and hide her true self once again, stop her anymore.

_"The truth is, that said, that said, that said... I love you!"_

Because she did.

She loved her.

When the song was over, Arisa realised she was panting and sweating, her muscles in her hands and arms twitching. She'd put everything she had into that song, and suddenly, she felt exhausted.

Stars were in Kasumi's eyes as she clapped, her applause echoing through the suddenly silent studio. "Arisa!!! That was... you were... AMAZING!!!!!" She shoved Random Star over her hip again before practically charging at Arisa and embracing her. For once, Arisa didn't push her away. "I could feel the sparkling and the heart pounding just from looking at you! You felt it too, didn't you?"

Sparkling and heart pounding... Arisa may have been too old for that stuff. And yet she still felt it.

Every time she played music with her friends.

Every time they were with her, making her feel loved.

Every time...

Every time she was with Kasumi.

"Yeah," Arisa said quietly, relaxing her head against Kasumi's shoulder and closing her eyes. "Yeah. I did."

They stayed like that for a few moments longer, before Kasumi pulled away, still smiling. "You must be tired after that good a performance, Arisa! Let's go outside and take a break!" She pulled Random Star's strap up over her head, taking off the guitar, and placed it down, about to head out the door. "What do you want to dri - "

"Wait."

She stopped as Arisa spoke, turning to her in faint surprise.

"W-wait just a second, Kasumin..." The old nickname she'd given Kasumi in a moment of weakness slipped out without her meaning to. But it felt right. "There's something I... n-need to t-tell you."

"Oh, OK!" Kasumi turned back around fully, giving Arisa her undivided attention. "What's up?"

"Um..." Arisa faltered, nervousness almost overtaking her again. But with the memory of Kasumi's expression and the song still fresh in her mind, she knew she couldn't, _wouldn't_ back down. "That song I wrote. Do you know what it's about?"

Kasumi tilted her head to the side slightly, looking mildly puzzled. "Well... yeah! It's about someone you love, right?"

Arisa nodded. "Right. Well... d-did you ever wonder... who I wrote the song _for?_ "

Still looking like she wasn't totally sure where this was going, Kasumi nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did... why?" She gasped. "Ooh! Are you gonna tell me? The identity of Arisa's secret love, revealed at last?!"

She was being annoying again.

Just one of the many things Arisa loved about her.

"Yeah. That... that's exactly what I'm doing." Arisa took a step closer to Kasumi. "I'm gonna tell you... who I've been in love with for months." Another step. "Who I love more every day." And another. "Who I feel like I'll never stop loving... no matter how much she annoys me." One final step. 

She was directly in front of Kasumi now.

Dimly, she reached for her hand. Her beautiful purple eyes wide, Kasumi let her.

"It's you, Kasumi," Arisa mumbled, feeling tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over as she looked up at the girl she loved. "It's always been you."

A moment of silence. The only sound Arisa could hear was her own heartbeat. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but in those moments where Kasumi didn't say anything, time felt like it stood still.

Then, the hand that held Arisa's squeezed gently. Kasumi smiled slowly and softly, tears beginning to build in her own eyes. 

"I was hoping you would say that," She whispered, and Arisa's heart pounded so hard, she felt like she'd never need a drum in her songs again. "Oh, _Arisaaaaaaaa!!!_ " And suddenly, Arisa once again found herself crushed in Kasumi Toyama's arms. And for the first time, she clung back to Kasumi, clutching her as tightly as she could, never wanting to let her go. She allowed herself to cry into Kasumi's shoulder as Kasumi cried into hers. "I love you too, Arisa! I love you! _I love you!"_

Arisa laughed through her tears, her smile big enough to rival Kasumi's as she lifted her head to look at her. Even with tears all over her face, she was still the prettiest girl Arisa had ever seen.

"And I love you, Kasumi Toyama."

How amazing that felt to say.

Emboldened by finally saying the words she'd kept away from Kasumi for so long, she began to stretch up on her toes, leaning in to Kasumi, just as the vocalist spluttered out "C-can I kiss you?!"

Arisa snorted, her face a mere inch from Kasumi's at this point. "What do you think I'm doing now, stupid?" She scoffed. "Smelling your breath?" Then she paused. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Hehe," Kasumi giggled, wiping some of the tears from Arisa's cheek. "There's my Arisa. I knew she was in there, underneath all the mushy stuff~!"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me, you beautiful idiot."

And she did. And then again. And again. They spent most of the rest of the practice session doing this, before being interrupted by Afterglow coming in for _their_ practice session mid-kiss. But not even that sheer mortification could spoil Arisa's mood. 

Not when she was able to run giggling from the live house, hand in hand with the girl she never thought she'd love this much.

When Kasumi walked her home, they stopped outside Ryuseido, Kasumi holding both of Arisa's hands in hers.

"Um... so..." Arisa mumbled shyly, ducking her head slightly. "Are we... I mean. D-do you want to be my girlfriend? Officially?"

Kasumi nodded so hard Arisa worried her head would fall off. And just in case Arisa hadn't gotten the message, she shouted _"YES!!!_ " for all of Hanasakigawa to hear.

"Shh!" Arisa scolded. "My neighbours might call the police. I don't want to have to visit my girlfriend in prison." Kasumi giggled happily, squeezing her hands. "I can't wait to tell the rest of PoPiPa... what should we say to them?"

Arisa smiled, squeezing back. "Well, I'm going to tell them the truth, and nothing less. I'll tell them that I love you, Kasumin." It felt so, so good to say. "And that's just that."

**Author's Note:**

> chomama chomamama am i right  
> please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment to let me know what you thought <3


End file.
